


It's the end baby

by hellomishamigos (hellodickspeight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellomishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that it was the end of the world, everything was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the end baby

When they looked at each other, there was something in their eyes. There was the end of the world and the fears that comes with it. There was the lost of the loved one. There was that ‘Living each moment’ thought and there was the muted ‘together’ that came with it.

When they kissed, there was something new and something missing. It missed the most important thing, it missed love, tender. It got replaced by the burning passion, the heat of the moment, the hunger they had for each other. Because they didn’t have time for more, they didn’t have time to make love, to be tender. It was the end of the world and it was them, stuck in the middle of it.

When they held hands, it wasn’t as before. It wasn’t under a blanket, while watching a movie. It wasn’t a gesture to say _hello, I missed you _. It was to assure the other that, _yes, you’re still here, I’m not letting you go _.____

____When they slept, it was cold. Both of them thinking about tomorrow, trying to ignore their nightmares, ignoring that their nightmares you go away if they dared reaching for that hand, and tried to hold it as before, because it hurt to much._ _ _ _

____When they said I love you, it sounded different, as if they both wanted it to be the last thing they said to the other before they would release their last breathe, as if it was a goodbye every time. And it was._ _ _ _


End file.
